On the Devil's Road
by Lilly Lamperouge
Summary: a mysterious series of murders have been occurring throughout Japan for some time, now they are happening in Tokyo. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano & Yahiko end up getting tangled up in the chaos of it all, but there ends up being a lot more to these murders then what they ever could have imagined. **( rewrite from the original )*** some OC
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru's heart was racing. Panic and fear controlling her every move as she desperately tried to escape her pursuer. She could still hear his footsteps behind her, getting ever so closer. She quickly ran into the dojo and grabbed one of her wooden swords only for it to be ripped from her hands just as fast. Just barely dodging his attack, his talon like nails ripping the sleeve of her kimono.

Kaoru fell backwards onto the ground, as he stood over her, the shadow of death staring down at her, poised and ready to pounce. He eyes glowing fiercely in the night, burning with such hate, anguish and desire, the desire for blood. Her blood. His body trembled at the scent of her blood small droplets falling to the ground from the cut on her arm, sent his senses wild. His fingers twitched with anticipation, ready to sliced into her soft ivory flesh and tare it apart. To feel the warm blood gush from her veins, to feel her very life pour from her broken body. Again he trembled at the thought, shivers of pleasure ran threw him. The smell of her blood her fear filled him.

Kaoru slowly started to crawl away, as he slowly came closer, their game of cat and mouse coming to its end. The cat was ready to pounce the mouse was finished. Kaoru's back hit the wall behind her, she was trapped there was nowhere to go. Then suddenly something fell beside her, though she dared not look away in fear he's strike. She felt with her hand and grabbed it, the sakabato that was placed in Kenshin's shrine. She pulled it from its sheath and held it in front of her.

He glanced down at her and laughed.

"Don't make me do this," She begged. "I don't want to do this." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kaoru could not stop her hands from shaking.

"Please," she whispered softly.

Again he laughed, a smile on his face as he raised his hand ready to strike.

"No," Kaoru started to sob. "I don't want to do this to you, please! Don't!"

Her scream rang out as he hand came down with all his might.

"Kenshin!"


	2. Chapter 2

~10 years ago ~

For some time a series of mysterious murders had been plaguing Japan. People would go missing at night only to be found dead by morning. Police had no suspects or any leads to go by. People feared for their lives and soon police set up a curfew, nobody was to be out past sunset. Everyone was to be in their homes, all doors, and gates locked and secured. Flyers were posted everywhere. Armed policemen patrolled the streets. Still at night when the sun would set, the shadows had an eerie feel to them, as if someone, of something not of this world was lurking just beyond the reach of moonlight ready to strike.

"Another officer missing?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Sano replied reading the news flyer he had picked up that morning. "It says he wasn't that far from here either. He was out on patrol it seems."

A worried look came over Kaoru's face. It was almost frightening to hear that another possible murder has happened so close to her dojo. So far any one that has gone missing has not been found alive, thinking about it made knots in her stomach. Then Kaoru felt a hand gently rest against her shoulder, the warmth from it undid all the knots building up inside and chased away her worries. She looked beside her at a pair of beautiful violet eyes, and a kind and yet heavy smile.

"Don't worry Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as always, "we are safe as long as we stay here, and don't go out during the night."

That smile, it was always so kind and gentle, yet burden with so much pain. Kaoru smiled back. It was the least she could do.

"You're right."

"Yeah, well I say we go out and find who ever is doing this," Yahiko boasted, "I wont let this creep hurt anyone else!"

"And what's a little shrimp like you gonna do?" Sano teased.

"Don't call me little!"

"Yahiko, it's nice to see you eager to help, but I think it's best we let the police handle this," Kenshin advised the young samurai.

Yahiko sat and pouted. It was hard for him to sit back and do nothing. It was harder to admit that Kenshin was right. There really wasn't much help any of them could do. It was best to just let the police handle it, even though it was looking like they were fighting a loosing battle.

The sun was beginning to set. Sano was just about heading out the front gate when he bumped into Megumi, with Ayame and Suzume at her heels. All of them looked worried.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sano asked.

"Did Dr. Genzia come here?" She asked nearly breathless.

"No, Why?"

Megumi became even more concerned. "He went out a while ago to go check on a patient and hasn't come back."

Quickly Sano brought them all inside. It was getting late and it was very much unlike the doctor to be late.

"How far was his patient?" Kenshin asked after Megumi told them.

"He said it wasn't far, and he'd be back shortly," Megumi said, "Now it's getting late. I'm worried."

Kenshin glanced over at Sano, Sano nodded. They both knew they had to go and look for him and fast.

"Wait Kenshin," Kaoru wanted to protest, but she didn't what she could say to change his mind. Kenshin looked back at her and smiled like always.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon," he said.

"I'm coming too," Yahiko said.

"No you stay here," Kenshin told him.

"But I can help," Yahiko whined, "I'm much stronger now!"

"I know you are, that's why I need you here to protect Miss Kaoru and the others."

Yahiko agreed to stay, he promised Kenshin to do his best and not to let him down. Kaoru watched as he smiled one last time before running off. Her body was trembling for some reason, and her heart was aching. There was a sickening feeling like seeing them just now was going to be the last time she would ever see them. Kaoru had to shake that feeling, those thoughts from her mind. It was impossible. They were coming back, they promised to come back, he promised. He promised.

The sun had set and darkness covered the sky like a thick blanket. Megumi had gone and put the girls to bed assuring them that everything was okay and everyone would be back soon. Kaoru was pacing the garden watching the front gate. Soon, she kept telling herself, soon they'd be back, because he promised to be.

Yahiko sat silently and watched her. Megumi came and sat next to him.

"Still not back?" She asked a little worried.

"No."

"It's getting late, where can they be?"

"I say we go find them," Yahiko said jumping to his feet.

"No," Kaoru said, "He said he'd be back and he will. We just have to wait."

"What if they're in trouble?" Yahiko argued, "They may need our help."

Kaoru glared at him. Yahiko huffed in frustration, sitting back down and crossing his arms. Kaoru looked back at the door waiting, wishing for it to open. It was still. She sighed heavily and looked at the sky. Beautiful stars sparkled like diamonds around the moon. It would be a perfect time to go and watch the fireflies. How Kaoru wished to go and watch the fireflies with Kenshin by her side. She wanted so badly to be by his side. She wished to see him smile over and over she told herself she would see it soon. She closed her eyes and thought of his return.

Suddenly they heard a painful cry pierce the night sky. A chill ran up Kaoru's spine and her heart seemed to stop.

"Kenshin," She cried running though the gate out into the streets.

Yahiko and Megumi ran after her. Kaoru ran as fast as she could her heart pounding in her ears, tears filling her eyes, her stomach in knots.

Suddenly turning a corner Kaoru froze unable to move. Tears poured down her face, for a moment she struggled to catch her breath. There on the ground just a few feet in front of her Kenshin lay motionless in Sano's arms, a deep wound on his neck, blood everywhere. Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes, this couldn't be real, there was no way this was real. She knelt beside them. With a shaking hand reached out and brushed the blood soak hairs from Kenshin's pale face. Softly she whispered his name but he didn't move.

At last Megumi and Yahiko made it, instantly Megumi rushed over to Kenshin's side doing what she could to stop the bleeding. Telling Sano to help her get him back to the dojo as quick as they could. Yahiko was paralyzed by the sight of the blood, suddenly loosing his dinner.

After all that everything moved in a blur. No one quite remembers what happened. Kaoru Just held on to a cold pale white hand for as long as she could.


End file.
